youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Slimecicle
Charlie (born: ), better known online as Slimecicle is an American YouTuber and streamer on the streaming platform Twitch. He is known for playing various games but is known highly for playing Minecraft with other well known YouTubers/streamers such as CallMeCarson, Traves and Jschlatt. History Though Charlie’s channel was made in 2011, his first video wasn’t uploaded until 2014. During 2014, Charlie made let’s play videos of games such as InFAMOUS, Five Nights at Freddy’s, and Super Smash Bros. for the Wii. On January 26, 2015, Charlie uploaded his first stream highlights from Twitch of him playing Tabletop Simulator with some of his friends at that time. He also uploaded Overwatch content starting from May 12, 2016, going all the way back to the game’s open beta. In 2016, Charlie’s channel suddenly blew up when he uploaded “Inside the Mind of a Mei Player” which currently has around a million views. After this, he started uploading more “Inside the Mind of a ___ Player” with other heroes from Overwatch. These videos were also successful racking up to a million views and even up to two million views. Even his "This Is..." series, with videos such as “This is Cuphead” and “This is Super Mario Odyssey”, were massive successes. Personal Life Charlie was born with a brother in the United States of America. There, Charlie attended Flint High School, a Virginian high school. He also currently has a girlfriend by the name of Grace that he features occasionally in his videos. Series' Charlie has two notable series' that are related to video games. These are the “Inside the Mind of...” series and the “This is...” series. Episodes from each series are listed below. Inside the Mind of... The "Inside the Mind of..." series is a series where Charlie tries to show what happens inside the mind of a player that plays a certain character. Charlie mainly focused on Overwatch characters in this series at first but moved onto other characters from other games. *Inside the Mind of a Mei Player *Inside the Mind of a Genji Player *Inside the Mind of a Roadhog Player *Inside the Mind of an Orisa Player *Inside the Mind of a Reinhardt Player *Inside the Mind of a Mercy Player *Inside the Mind of a Doomfist Player *Inside the Mind of a Junkrat Player *Inside the Mind of a Reaper Player *Inside the Mind of a Lucio Player *Inside the Mind of a Tracer Player *Inside the Mind of a D.VA Player *Inside the Mind of a Moira Player *Inside the Mind of a Torbjorn Player *Inside the Mind of a Sombra Player *Inside the Mind of a Brigitte Player *Inside the Mind of a Bastion Player *Inside the Mind of a Wrecking Ball (HAMMOND) Player *Inside the Mind of an Ashe Player *Inside the Mind of a Mario Player *Inside the Mind of a King K Rool Player *Inside the Mind of an Inkling Player *Inside the Mind of an Incineroar Player *Inside the Mind of a Wendy Player *Inside the Mind of Slimecicle: Best of 2018 *Inside the Mind of a Piranha Plant Player *Inside the Mind of a Pathfinder Player *Inside the Mind of a Gibraltar Player *Inside the Mind of a Scared and Anxious Minecraft Player *Inside the Mind of a Sekiro Player *Inside the Mind of an Octane Player *Inside the Mind of a Pokemon Trainer Player *Inside the Mind of a Joker Player *Inside the Mind of a Ridley Player *Inside the Mind of a Banjo & Kazooie Player This Is... The "This Is..." series is a series where Charlie reviews a variety of games. *This Is Yooka Laylee *This Is The Surge *This Is Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor *This Is Agents of Mayhem *This Is Cuphead *This Is A Hat in Time *This Is Super Mario Odyssey *This Is Rainbow Six Siege *This Is Vermintide 2 *This Is Far Cry 5 *This Is God of War *This Is Dark Souls Remastered *This Is Vampyr *This Is VR *This Is No Man’s Sky *This Is Spider-Man *This Is Spyro Reignited Trilogy *This Is Resident Evil 2 *This Is Far Cry New Dawn *This Is Days Gone *This Is Ghost Recon Breakpoint ...I Guess The "...I Guess" series is a seemingly abandoned series that was also about video games. *Dead Cells, I Guess *Overcooked 2, I Guess Quotes *”I am the Picasso of infrastructure—AHHHH!” *''In a Kermit voice:'' “I’m gonna commit crime.” *”What’s up, mothershukers, my name is Colonel Cornelius Cornwall and I’m here today to introduce you to corn.” Gallery slimeciclecorn.jpeg|Charlie dressed up as a piece of corn in one of his most popular videos “Corn” This page was created on December 28, 2019, by DomiTheGamer. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers